


An Unexpected Night

by Vera_dAuriac



Series: Bright College Years [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Discussion of Homosexuality, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: Anna talks Ben into going out, and when he sees Nathan dancing, it's a game changer.





	An Unexpected Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tagged my Turn fic for RPF before because I usually stick closely to the show, but my Nathan Hale owes pretty much nothing to the brief portrayal on the show, and everything to history, hence the RPF tag. There's a fair bit of historical Ben, too, but rest assured, he looks exactly like Seth in my head. ;)
> 
> Also, big thanks to my hubby, a Yale grad who did everything he could to make this authentic to Yale in the Spring of 1994. The way Yale is structured is quite different from my experience at a small private liberal arts school, so if you have questions about WTF is going on, don't be embarrassed to ask. A lot of this was new to me, too. 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own, and not hubby's. 
> 
> This is the second story I've written in the series Bright College Years, but chronologically, it happens first. You don't need to read anything else in the series to read this story.
> 
> Don't own these folks, etc.

**By Vera d'Auriac**

 

Anna had left him yet another message suggesting they go to the BGLAD dance at Branford College tonight, only this time, she sounded drunker. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go out tonight anywhere, let alone to a dance. It had been a long week, and all he could think about was the ridiculous Biology paper he had due Monday. _Liberal arts education is great in theory, but seriously, Biology for English majors seems a bridge too far._

And surely it was just his course load that had him hesitating about the dance. He was in no way homophobic, and he knew his father wouldn’t mind if he went to a dance sponsored by the bi, gay, and lesbian group on campus. In fact, he would never forget the conversation his dad had with him, Caleb, and Abe two springs ago when Bob Lockley had wanted to bring his boyfriend to prom. The whole town of Setauket had been in an uproar, every person expected to take a side in the debate. Ben had known Bob since the second grade. They’d eaten paste together, sat next to each other in detention, and gone through their awkward voice changes together in choir. Ben had never given much thought to Bob being gay before he showed up at Smith Haven Mall one Saturday afternoon holding some other boy’s hand. Ben hadn’t really thought about it too much after that either. Pete was actually really good looking, and he made Bob happy. That was fine with Ben.

That is until the prom nonsense started and everyone had to declare themselves Pro-Bob and Pete or Anti-Bob and Pete. Ben’s dad had joined them along the shore where they were chucking stones in the water, and Abe asked Reverend Tallmadge what he thought of the Bob and Pete issue.

“The world is obsessed with everything and everyone being pro-this and anti-that. Are you pro-life and anti-gun control and for free trade and against prayer in school? And then they want me to tell them what Jesus would be. The truth is, I don’t know half of the time, and that isn’t the official stance of the Presbyterian Church, but that’s what I feel in my heart. But I can say one thing for absolute certain—Jesus was pro-love.” 

This incident was running through Ben’s head when someone knocked on his door. “Come in.”

It was Anna, dressed nice with her hair done up in some fancy way he’d never seen it before and a red Solo cup in her hand. She was definitely going out. “So, are you coming with me to the BGLAD dance or not?”

Ben closed his Bio notes and shoved them to the back of his desk. “Help me pick out what to wear.”

***

Anna made him wear his tightest jeans, which were only tight because he’d outgrown them, but couldn’t make himself get rid of them. He had this horrible feeling he’d spend all night worrying about splitting a seam, but Anna insisted. She also picked out a light blue button down she claimed matched his eyes. “Besides, everyone else will be in black or some lame t-shirt. You’ll stand out.” Ben tried to explain that he wasn’t trying to stand out, but she ignored him and made him actually put gel in his hair, so it would do something other than flop in his eyes.

But soon enough they were off to the dance, Ben promising her he didn’t need to stop by anyone’s pre-party first. He also vowed to himself that he would have a good time and not think about his Bio paper, especially since five to seven pages was easy enough, and he had nothing else important all weekend. (He had a Latin test Monday, though he’d studied Latin with his dad since he was five. He should have tested out of the class, but he felt he deserved one softball freshman year.)

As soon as they passed through the Vanderbilt Hall archway, he could hear a low rumble coming from just across from Old Campus. With the flow of students heading in the direction of the High Street gate, he assumed the BGLAD dance would be packed. _Good. Unlike what Anna thinks, I will be happy to go unnoticed all night. I’ll dance a little, maybe talk to Miranda from poetry class, and grab pizza with Anna and some folks if it’s less fun than advertise. Perfect Friday night_.    

“I think Judith and Fleur are supposed to be here. What about the Berkeley guys?”

Ben rattled off a list of the other guys from their college who had said they might make it to the dance, and he felt himself growing excited about seen them all here. _You know what?_ _Bless Anna for getting me the fuck out of my room tonight. I think I needed it_.

When they entered the Branford College Dining Hall, Ben felt a tingle of energy race through his body at the flashing lights in the dark, bouncing off hundreds of bodies. Unlike the last dance he’d gone to with a very respectable student DJ, BGLAD had splurged on a professional, and it showed. The light and sound quality were great, and the place was packed with people dancing, not really much room for anyone to stand around the edges. Ben wanted to rush in, the urge to dance making him wonder how he had ever thought he might be OK with writing a Bio paper instead.

However, Anna pulled him over to a door by the kitchen where some other Berkeley freshman were congregated. He said hi to Josh and Dave, who then quickly went back to talking to Fleur and Judith. But then Nick, a history major who lived across the entryway from him in Vanderbilt, pulled him closer and yelled in his ear. “You want to go see what we can find on the dance floor? The four of them seem to be happy flirting with each other here, and I’m fucking bored.”

Ben laughed and noticed that Anna had already drifted away to talk to Arthur, a Poli Sci major Anna said she liked arguing with in class. “Yeah. Hey, do you know Miranda Lloyd? Is she here?”

Nick shrugged and called over his shoulder while making his way into the thick of things. “I do know her, but I’ve no idea who the hell might be here.”

Ben followed along, not surprised by this answer. He’d keep an eye out, but if he didn’t spot Miranda, that would be fine. All he wanted now was to dance, and he didn’t need anyone else to do that. After pushing deeper into the crowd, Nick finally couldn’t go any closer to the DJ and decided, much like Ben, that he just needed to dance. The song wasn’t one he knew well, but he thought he might have heard it at Josh and Dave’s room. It didn’t matter, though, he could move to it, and that was all he required.

They danced for a while, Ben and Nick part of the mass, not dancing with anyone in particular, but not alone, either, the group supporting and growing itself. Ben was happily losing himself in the music when shouts over to his right caught his attention.

The dining hall tables had all been pushed to the sides of the room, the chairs piled in corners and outside the door. Students were not supposed to use the furniture during dances, but no one ever paid attention to that. Occasionally, a group of bold girls would jump up on the tables and dance, and no one ever stopped them. But now on one of the tables, there was a boy, by himself, dancing, all hips and loose limbs. Skinny and pale, his blonde hair was long enough to be a mess of waves but not quite long enough to curl. His neck was sweaty and exposed with his shirt unbuttoned one or two buttons farther than Ben had dared with his own. As he moved and turned, so unself-conscious, Ben found himself wondering what color his eyes were and how he smelled.

At some point while he was watching the beautiful boy dance on the table, Ben’s dick had gotten hard.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered.

He’d had girlfriends in high school, even had sex with two of them. He’d made out with Judith one night first semester when someone had made the strongest punch in the history of man. He’d come here hoping to run into Miranda. He liked girls. So how could he be getting hard watching some boy dance like a tempting angel begging to be touched?

 _You’re at the BGLAD_ _dance, aren’t you? The B stands for bisexual, doesn’t it? Because that is the only explanation for why when I say, “I want to know what he smells like,” I don’t just mean what shampoo he uses. I have the sudden urge to bury my face in his groin and just inhale. Fuck._

Before Ben could even think of pulling himself together mentally, the dancing vision turned his direction. He was laughing and swaying his hips in jeans that looked even tighter than Ben’s and then he looked up and made eye contact with Ben.

For a few lines of whatever song was playing, they just stared, and then he jumped down from the table, and started pushing his way through the crowd. Ben wanted to both run toward him and out of Branford College all together. Instead of doing either, he remained frozen, and all he could think was that he was grateful for the dark, because he was so hard it hurt.

“Hey. I’m Nathan.”

 _Nathan. His name is Nathan. This vision has a name, and it’s Nathan._ Ben swallowed and tried to sound normal. “Ben.”

“Short for Benjamin, no doubt. Mind if I call you Benjamin? I think it suits you better.”

Ben laughed. _You can call me anything, because it will mean you are talking to me_. “Sure.”

A new song started. He recognized it as from the new Nine Inch Nails album the guys in his suite been listening to nonstop for a month. It was a filthy song and Ben didn’t know if he would be able to listen to it with Nathan standing so near to him.

“Wanna dance?” Nathan asked, moving so close their arms brushed.

“Yes.”

They started slowly, facing each other, but not quite touching. All the while, Ben fought not to listen to the lyrics and what they made him want from Nathan.

As the song picked up, Nathan spun around, landing a hand on Ben’s shoulder once they were facing each other again. This pulled them nearer, and there was no way to keep their bodies from touching with each movement. Ben’s entire body felt like it was on fire, and then the hand on his shoulder threaded its way into the back of his head. For a moment Ben thought Nathan might try to kiss him, but he only brushed his cheek against Ben’s.

He was still holding his breath from the almost kiss when Nathan’s thigh pressed against Ben’s erection. On reflex, Ben moved his hips back, threatening to break their loose embrace. But Nathan strengthened his grip on his head and pulled Ben closer.

Now he pushed his thigh hard along the length of Ben’s erection, giving lie to any thought it might have been a mistake the first time. Ben released his breath, put his own hands around Nathan’s waist, and sank into the sensation.

They danced like this, hands eventually searching up and down backs and sides and throats, while their very hard cocks pushed against each other. By the end of the song, Ben was trembling. When the next song began, he barely knew where he was or who he was.

“Do you want to get a soda?” Nathan asked. The music was loud, and it was hard to hear people, but Ben new Nathan hadn’t needed to push their bodies flush and put his mouth so close that his lips brushed against Ben’s ear when he spoke.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

The crowd was so tightly packed, it was easy for them to keep touching each other the entire way over to the line of tables with soda and chips. Nathan rested his hand on Ben’s shoulder blade as he leaned over inspecting the offerings. After making a great show of deliberating, he grabbed a sweaty can of Coke off the table and then scooted around Ben, his front scraping Ben’s back so he could pour some chips into a plastic bowl. Ben copied his choices, his own ability to think still not quite functioning.

“Oh hey. My brother is over there. Let’s go say hi,” Nathan said, his upper arm steering Ben in the direction he wanted to go.

In a daze, Ben followed, and Nathan introduced him to his brother, Enoch, a junior in Saybrook College, which was also Nathan’s college. Enoch introduced Ben to his other friends, and they chatted in a surreal blur for a while, drinking Coke and eating chips. All the time, Nathan would lean a little too close to him, but never touching him in any overt way. Enoch just smiled as though all of this was utterly normal.

“I think you are one of the few people I’ve ever met who didn’t have to fight not to laugh when told my name is Enoch.”

Ben laughed now, slowly able to focus on conversation and not his erection. “Hey, I’m a PK. My brother and I are happy our parents settled on Benjamin and Samuel. We know it could have been worse.”

They chatted some more, Enoch talking about how he wasn’t looking forward to having Nathan living in Saybrook College next year, when all he wanted to do was have a good senior year and not worry about the trouble his brother was getting into. “We’ve actually always been pretty good at getting each other into trouble, to be honest.”

Ben started telling Enoch about some of the stupid stuff he and Samuel had done over the years when he felt Nathan’s hand at the small of his back. “I need to dance,” he announced to the group. “Who’s coming with me?”

Enoch mentioned a party upstairs with a keg _and_ punch, and there was some debate for awhile about who would go where. Eventually, a girl unwrapped herself from her boyfriend and said they wanted to dance. So they went back out into the throng with Nathan and Ben while they said goodbye to everyone else heading to the party.

Ben’s stomach actually churned with the anticipation of dancing with Nathan again. When it dawned on Ben that just two hours ago if someone had told him he would be thrumming from his lip to his toes at dancing with a man, he would have called them crazy. Yet, here he was, and he had no intention of being anywhere else.

But when they pushed their way deep inside the crowd near where Ben had first spotted Nathan, they ran into a group from Saybrook. There were one or two introductions, but everyone was too busy dancing. At first, no one other than the aggressive couple who had come out here with them were really dancing together, it being a more general grouping. But after a couple songs, Nathan started dancing specifically with some slight boy with pink lips and a tight, white t-shirt he had sweated through.

Ben wanted to be sick, but then he realized he was being ridiculous. Nathan had danced with him, not asked him to marry him. He was now dancing with someone else. Granted, Nathan didn’t seem interested in shoving his thigh between this new boy’s legs, but it was still…sexy.

Well, if Nathan was going to dance with someone else, so was Ben. Doing his best to make it look like a natural dance move, he turned slowly around to check his options. There was a cute boy, he supposed, who smiled at him, though Ben wasn’t interested. And then there was a girl he thought he’d seen around the British Art Center. She nodded, but he didn’t know if it was merely a way of acknowledging his existence or an invitation. Not wanting to possibly give her the wrong idea about his intentions, he decided he better move on.

That was when he saw Judith. He took a step closer, and she seemed happy to move nearer to him, as well. They had left things on good terms after their hook up, so she would actually being the perfect person to dance with.

For a couple songs, they had fun, but then their relative positions changed, and he was facing Nathan again. He was dancing with someone else now. Ben had no idea where this guy had come from, except that he looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Perfect, spiky gelled dark hair, flawless tan only rivaled by even more perfect cheekbones. Nathan was behind this Adonis, and what Ben could see for sure were Nathan’s hands running up and down the man’s sides and hips and thighs.

Nathan made eye contact with Ben and wouldn’t let him go, daring Ben to watch him dance with, touch, this other man. Ben’s whole body burned, and he barely managed to keep up even the pretense of dancing with Judith. Nathan licked his lips.

As the song neared its end, Ben spoke into Judith’s ear, “Thanks for the dance.” He patted her on the shoulder and smiled, and he was happy to see her smile back.  

The second the song did finish, he went straight for Nathan, who seemed to be making similar goodbyes to his partner. They met, and the song started, slow and throbbing, and their foreheads fell together, and their arms wrapped around each other.

Ben had to fight every impulse in his body to kiss Nathan as their mouths came so close Ben felt Nathan’s breath on his lips. He shut his eyes instead, letting physical sensations guide him, the pressure of the hand at the small of his back, the other thigh that brushed his own. They were drawn even closer together, irresistible forces at work upon their bodies.

“Open your eyes,” Nathan whispered, his lips firm against Ben’s ear. Ben’s eyes flew open, and Nathan smiled at him, the expression equal parts beautiful and filthy. “Fuck, your eyes are so blue.”

Nathan swayed his hips before Ben could think of any response and spun around so that his back was now to Ben’s front. It began with Nathan leaning back so that his shoulder blades rested on Ben’s chest. Then he let his head fall back on Ben’s shoulder, exposing that long, shining neck of his. This close, Ben couldn’t resist. He rested his left hand on Nathan’s hip, while the fingertips of his right dragged down that glorious throat. If he had wanted to kiss Nathan earlier, now he would do anything to press his lips to every inch of that throat. Lost in this thought, Ben had forgotten anything outside of his fingers and the trickle of sweat running over Nathan’s Adams apple existed. But then Nathan’s ass rubbed against Ben’s once more hard cock, and he gasped.

With a laugh, Nathan turned back around, his arms embracing Ben, guiding their bodies to move together. One of his hands slipped down to Ben’s ass and gave a squeeze. “How is this ass real?” Nathan said into his ear, Ben’s pulse throbbing up his throat to the beat of the insistent music. “Turn around,” Nathan said.

Following Nathan’s guiding touch, Ben did as instructed, even though it was now so crowded he could barely move. Nathan just pulled him tightly to him, no pretense left about what he wanted from Ben at this moment, his erection slotting into Ben’s ass. Ben could barely breathe. He’d never given any thought to having sex with a man before tonight, at least no serious thought beyond the extremely hypothetical. But now he was overwhelmed at the idea of having Nathan inside him, and God help him, he knew he wanted it. So much.

The song started to fade, and their pace slowed, but before the song could come to an end, the DJ started the next, something decidedly peppier with less sex in it. Nathan stopped moving and asked, “Do you want to get out of here? Enoch just got me a bottle of whiskey. Want some?”

“Yeah. That sounds great.”

Ben couldn’t say how he managed to walk out of the Branford College dining Hall, he trembled so much. But Nathan steered them outside, and the rush of cool bring air focused Ben’s mind. He could think again and breathe and move. And when he turned to look at Nathan, he couldn’t prevent what must be the dumbest smile in history from taking over his face. “Where do you live on Old Campus again?” Ben asked.

“Welch,” Nathan said as he headed for High Street and the gate back to old campus. “Fuck, it’s a nice night, don’t you think?”

“It feels great out here.” He almost added something about it being hot in the dance, but he was afraid it would come out sounding cheesy, even if it had been really warm and stuffy.

“Let’s walk for a while.”

“Sure. I kind of like Old Campus at night.”

“Me, too,” said Nathan, loping across the street, limbs loose, his body occasionally bumping Ben’s. It was a gesture that might seem like it could be an accident, but he could feel the intent racing through his body.

“Your brother’s cool,” said Ben.

“Enoch is actually fucking great.” Nathan and Ben then started swapping stories of their brothers, telling tales of growing up, Nathan here in Connecticut and Ben on Long Island. They told each other about their parents and friends and the high schools they went to. Eventually, they ended up on a bench debating favorite movies, which got a bit heated when they got onto who’s the best James Bond. (Ben: Sean Connery. Nathan: Roger Moore.) Then Nathan told Ben a story about sneaking into an abandoned building one year on vacation with Enoch when their family went to the Outer Banks.

“I don’t know what the hell it is about us, but we’ve always liked running around places we’re not supposed to be.” Nathan laughed, his hand dropping from the back of the bench on to Ben’s shoulder. It felt even better than what they had been doing when they’d been dancing. This touch had more just lust driving it, a genuine affection having growing as they got to know each other. “Hey, have you ever been up in the Connecticut Hall attic?”

Ben laughed. “Um, no. I’m assuming we aren’t supposed to be up there.”

“Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying, Benjamin? Besides, if they really didn’t want us up there, they ought to lock the door.”

“Seriously? The door to the attic isn’t locked?”

Nathan scooted so close to Ben that climbing into his lap seemed the next step. “You want to go find out?”

“Lead the way.”

Nathan jumped up and offered his hand, which Ben happily took, and Nathan held on longer than he needed to in order to pull Ben to his feet. Laughing, they headed for Connecticut Hall. The building was always open, so students living on Old Campus could get to the computer lab in the basement. But Ben had never gone roaming around the building at night, usually needing to write a paper if he was in there late. Nathan, however, threw open the door like he owned the place. He sprinted up the stairs, tossing a look at Ben over his shoulder, daring him to follow.

Ben didn’t hesitate, the erection that had faded in the cool night air coming back as he chased Nathan. When they reached the second floor, Nathan paused and turned back, Ben running into him. Nathan slipped his hand into Ben’s hair and kissed him hard. By the time Ben caught his breath, literally and figuratively, Nathan released him, laughed, and sprinted up the next flight of stairs. Ben stood frozen for a beat, tingling from the most magnificent kiss of his life, and set off after Nathan.

They didn’t pause again until they hit the top of the stairs four floors up and ran into a closed door. Panting, a broad grin brightening his face, Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at Ben. “Shall we give it a try?” Throwing his shoulder against the door, wrenching the knob with his hand, Nathan opened the door. “Told you.”

Grabbing Ben’s hand, Nathan pulled him up a final short flight of stairs into the attic, laughing, the door slamming closed behind them. Without another word or warning, Nathan brought Ben to him and kissed Ben as though he wished to swallow him. Ready this time, Ben returned the kiss just as fiercely, pressing his body flush with Nathan’s, no longer hesitant to let Nathan know how much he wanted him, and how ready he was.

“Fuck, I could kiss you all night,” Nathan said, breaking the kiss, but still holding Ben.

“Then shut up and get back to what you were doing.”

Nathan did, pushing Ben against the wall grinding their erections together with the force that had been the only thing lacking from their dances together. It felt so good, Ben was afraid he would come in his jeans any second now. “That feel amazing,” Ben said breathlessly, hoping to slow Nathan down a little so he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

“What? Just this?” Nathan rolled his hips against Ben. “This is nothing. You don’t actually think this is anything, do you?”

Ben was caught off guard, not expecting Nathan to bring up his lack of experience, particularly since he’d somehow convinced himself that it didn’t matter, because he’d figure it out as he went, just like he and his girlfriends had done together. But Nathan obviously knew what he was doing, and it made Ben panic a little. “Well, I….”

Nathan kissed Ben hard and swift. “You’ve been with girls before, but not another guy. Am I right?”

“That would pretty much cover it. Yeah.”

“Explains how you know how to kiss so fucking well.” Nathan kissed him slow, mouth wide open and with so much tongue. “But you don’t have any idea what else to do, do you?”

Ben refused to be a confused boy Nathan thought him in this moment. _Besides, you do have an idea how at least some of this works_. “Well, I have some experience with what to do with a dick since I have one.” He palmed Nathan through his jeans. Nathan moaned as his head dropped back, showing off his neck again. This time, Ben didn’t stop himself from kissing it. He also didn’t hesitate to open Nathan’s jeans and push them over his hips, surprised for a moment to discover Nathan did have any sort of underwear on. But he recovered with no problem, and Ben wrapped his hand around Nathan’s cock, smearing precum across the head.

“See? I’m pretty sure I know what to do with one of these.”

Nathan panted and licked his lips. “Do you now? What exactly did you have in mind?”

Ben remembered what he had thought earlier as he had watched Nathan dance on the table. If he wanted to smell him, now was his chance. And he could do more than just smell.

“I was thinking about this.” Ben fell to his knees, his back against the wall next to the top of the stairs. Nathan was so close, he barely had room to settle in, but he made it work.

He started by licking the entire length of Nathan’s cock. The moaning response was quite gratifying, so he did it again more slowly. When he went back to the base to begin again, he paused and took a deep breath. Nathan smelled pretty much the same as he did, but of course, Ben had only ever smelled himself on his hand. This scent came from the source, and it was intoxicating. Ben was too excited to tease any longer; he needed to taste Nathan properly, and so he swallowed Nathan’s dick as deeply as he could. Honestly, he didn’t get as much in as he had hoped, and definitely not as much as his first girlfriend in Setauket had managed with him. But he knew there was more to this than depth.

Starting slowly so he would have somewhere to build, Ben held Nathan firm at the base with his hand and slid his mouth up and down, lightly sucking. Nathan moaned appreciatively, and Ben sucked harder for a while, which earned him a hand in his hair, just resting as Ben went about his work. So Ben picked up his pace, and Nathan’s grip tightened.

“Oh, fuck, Benjamin. So fucking good.”

Ben shivered with the praise, and he wanted to make it even better for Nathan, so he forced himself to go faster and suck harder. But his jaw ached, and it was hard to breathe, yet he wanted it to be so good, _he_ wanted to be so good. He sucked extra hard just at the tip, before letting his mouth pop off. He inhaled deeply for a second, covered his teeth with his lips, and sucked as hard and fast as he could, vowing nothing would stop him until Nathan was satisfied.

Nathan thrust into Ben’s mouth erratically, and the grip in his hair faltered. His pants and moans grew in volume, and Ben could feel the tremble coursing through his body. “Oh fuck,” was all Nathan muttered before he came in Ben’s mouth. Ben kept sucking, not wanting to let up until he was positive Nathan was done. There was no elegant way to do so without swallowing, so that answered the question Ben hadn’t taken the time to ask himself about spitting vs. swallowing. He found he didn’t mind at all, the taste of Nathan only enhancing everything else about him that set Ben on fire.

When Nathan finished, Ben leaned back against the wall, letting Nathan fall from his mouth. He realized his chin was a mess of spit and cum, which he wiped on his sleeve for the lack of any better option. As he did so, he grinned at the thought Anna had clearly picked the right shirt for him.

A moment later, Nathan slid down the wall and sat next to him on the floor. Ben shifted off his heels and sat on the dusty wood floor as well. He was going to be a mess, but it was all worth it. He had to suppress a chuckle at the delightful absurdity of it. He loved everything about this wholly unexpected night.

Nathan’s hand rubbed Ben through his jeans, bringing Ben’s attention entirely back to the here and now. “I wouldn’t want you to think I’m ungrateful.” Nathan shifted so he could reach Ben’s zipper with both hands.

Ben turned his head to look at Nathan in the sparing light trickling through the small windows at either end of the big, empty open space he had been too busy to check out earlier. With Nathan’s flushed and gorgeous face only inches from him now, he still was. “I would have never thought that of you.”

“Good. Now help me out a little here. This will be a damned sight easier if I get your jeans down more.”

Ben pushed up with his hands getting his ass far enough off the floor that Nathan could slip jeans and boxers over his hips. Before Ben even settled himself back down, Nathan had his hand wrapped around Ben’s aching cock. In fact, he couldn’t contain a moan that wasn’t entirely pleasurable.

“Does that hurt?” Nathan asked, loosening his grip, while simultaneously leaning in to start kissing Ben’s neck.

“I’ve just been hard a really long time.” Ben chuckled, but he also tilted his head to provide better access to his neck.

“When did you first get hard for me?” Nathan sucked on Ben’s throat and picked up the pace with his hand.

“When I saw you dancing on the table. I knew I wanted you. I…I’d never known before.”

“Seriously?” Nathan giggled and licked Ben’s collarbone. “I made you gay in the middle of the Branford College dining hall?”

Ben had to laugh at that, but it was transformed into a moan when Nathan squeezed harder at the top of his stroke. _Fuck. I am going to come any second, but I never want this to end_. “I don’t know that I’m suddenly full-time gay, but yeah, I never wanted another guy until tonight.”

Nathan leaned over and pulled open the neck of Ben’s shirt more so he could kiss farther down Ben’s chest. “If you think back, I’ll bet you find that you did. But I’m glad I was the first to make you do something about it.”

Nathan looked up and smiled at Ben, his lips wet and full and utterly beautiful. Ben reached behind his head to pull him into a kiss. Their mouths met and explored all while Nathan’s hand maintained a relentless pace. It was so good, and it couldn’t possibly last. So soon, too soon, Ben was panting, his body trembling with anticipation, until suddenly all of those sensations focused entirely on his cock and he was coming all over his pretty, blue shirt and Nathan’s clever hand.

“Oh God,” Ben panted, leaning his forehead against Nathan’s. “I…,” he said, shaking, the last trickle running down his slowly shrinking dick. “Thank you.”

Nathan chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. “You’re welcome. Fuck, you’re adorable, really.”

Ben blushed and laughed, and just…God! He’d never felt so perfect, so alive and happy. “You’re pretty great, too.”

Nathan kissed him again before wiping his hand clean on the thigh of his jeans. “Well, that’s kind of fucking gross. I need clean clothes, and at some point, I think I offered you whiskey. You still up for that?”

“Yeah. That sounds great.”

“Good.” Nathan kissed him, but now he took his time and made it wet and intimate. “My roommate is out of town, if you want to stay over. I can loan you a clean shirt.”

 _Just scream “Yes!” since you know you want to._ But Ben decided it wouldn’t hurt to play it a little cool at least. “Maybe. We’ll see, yeah? But a clear shirt would be great.”

“Isn’t a clean shirt sort of like dinner? Aren’t you obligated to put out?” They both laughed, until Nathan cupped Ben’s cheek and pulled him in for a gentle, slow kiss. “Really, you’re free to do anything you want and change your mind whenever. But I want to lie next to you tonight and wake up with you in the morning. Just so you know.”

Ben kissed him lightly, then took a deep breath. “When you say it like that, I’m pretty sure I want that, too.”

“Then get your bare ass off the floor and pull your pants up!” Nathan jumped to his feet, seeing to his own pants. He offered Ben a hand up, which he happily took. “Yes, we need to get you put back together,” he said, pulling up Ben’s pants.

“Why? Just so you can pull me apart again later?”

“Exactly.” Nathan wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist and pulled him tight to his own body. “Let’s just see how many times I can undo you in one weekend. You didn’t have any other plans, did you?”

“Just a Bio paper.”

“One of my suitemates is a Bio major. I’ll make him help you when we take breaks because we’re so fucking sore.”

Ben smiled, warmth and lust and anticipation all making him happy to be alive. “Sounds good to me. You have anything you need to do?”

“Ugh. English paper.”

Ben kissed him hard, closed-mouth and smiling. “I can definitely help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about my soundtrack for the dance, the Nine Inch Nails song they dance to is "Closer." The BGLAD dance is traditionally held in April*, and the album Downward Spiral came out at the beginning of March. Their second dance in my mind is Duran Duran "Come Undone."
> 
>  
> 
> *Hubby's memory isn't 100% on if the BGLAD dance always happened in April his entire college career, but if you somehow know it wasn't in 1994, forgive me and just try to roll with it.


End file.
